Atlas
Atlas is a Fictional Character within The Blue Tri's universe, existing as one of many characters of a virtual pet line meant to be a homage to Digimon and Tamagotchi in terms of the gameplay and mechanics involved in the virtual pet toy itself. Aesthetically, Atlas is a parody of the Agumon evolution line, although similar to the first wave of Digimon Virtual Pets, no 6th evolutionary form exists, and thus Atlas is the absolute final form of his own evolution line, similar to how MetalGreymon was also the original final form of Agumon. In an odd twist, whereas the original incarnation of MetalGreymon changed from Vaccine to Virus when it evolved from Greymon, Atlas doesn't change in attribute when it evolves during it's evolution line. Instead, it has a distinct element to it; Metal. Statistics *HP: 9/10 *SP: 7/10 *Offense: 7/10 *Defense: 8/10 *Speed: 4/10 *Base Damage: 7/10 Attacks: *Omega Punch (Breaks through Defensive skills. High base power) *Thunder Strike (Breaks Counterattack skills. Medium base power) *Trident Impale (Gives the target a Defense Debuff. Low base power, hits three times) *Justice Heart (Heals the user for 50% of the damage received when using this Counterattack skill. Even if the Counterattack fails, HP is healed for 75% of the damage received instead) In-Universe Lore Atlas exists within a realm called "Animalia", in which various animals from all across the galaxy are gathered here and live as sapient beings. One day, a villain called "The Ape King" showed up and put almost all of the other residents, called DynaBeasts, into Eggs to dethrone any threat he had present almost immediately and claim the title of King of Beasts for himself. However, when Atlas hatches, he is joined by four other DynaBeasts as they progress back to their Mature Forms through various evolutionary stages to join together and thwart The Ape King's plans to control all of the universe with an iron fist. Out of the five DynaBeasts, Atlas is considered the leader because he is physically the strongest of the five in terms of dealing damage to opponents. His animal motif is a Triceratops mixed in with cyborg and angel aspects in his mature form. In The Blue Tri Plio first got Atlas's wrist mounted toy for his 3rd birthday, and has owned the toy ever since. However, some of the times as he grew up, it would wind up either missing or stolen while at school with it, with Plio having to have had it replaced numerous times between 3 and 9 years old in his life. For the record, Plio is not immediately shown to still have it in the debut pilot of The Blue Tri, since it was stolen yet again right before he first appears in the comic itself during a day of school. The reason why Plio is so dedicated to having ownership of the toy at all is because of his own childhood interest in the TV show that Atlas starred in, and how cool of a Dinosaur that the Triceratops proved to be to Plio throughout his youth. This is one of the many things that made him accidentally prone to destructive antics as KeraMaster, since KeraMaster's abilities are somewhat of a mixture between Trident and Atlas himself. However, funnily enough, Plio could never get the Virtual Pet to evolve any further than his Adult Form, and thus never actually owned Atlas in the toy itself. In the Season 1 finale, he finally does learn how to and acquire Atlas in his V-Pet, and by the time he sees what Atlas looks like in his final form, he's somewhat at odd with himself, but feels better about his current mood. As of this time, Plio's own right arm was replaced with a robotic replacement due to his original arm having been destroyed by Fryz in the abomination's last moments in his fight against it. To say he was emotionally scared from the incident is an understatement, as he has difficulty with the idea of the possibility of having to stay at home to continue education, since he's grown attached the friends he's gained in school that he doesn't feel as bitter towards school as he was originally in the series. When he sees the fact that Atlas is a cyborg in his final form, via the use of an old episode of his show that he had never gotten a chance to see, he learns Atlas, in-universe, nearly died had it not been for his own resolve and evolution into his final form. As this is also the episode in which The Ape King is destroyed, Plio considers The Ape King and Fryz as some sort of parallel in which both of their deaths signal the end of the original journey they started on, but soon both Atlas and Plio learn they have unfinished business still even with the season finale villains of their first seasons being no more. In the show itself, Plio is actually surprised with how serious they treat Atlas's cyborg form, since Plio didn't expect Atlas to actually be just as frustrated with it as he is with his own robotic arm that now serves as his right arm, just like how Atlas has a robot arm replacing his original left arm. The only real difference between Plio and Atlas at this point is the fact that Atlas has the ability to fly in this new form, which allowed Atlas to get some work around as to dealing with his own angst, whereas Plio doesn't get any benefit from his own cyborg arm replacement except for the fact his future with his current school is not changing since Aisha visits him in the hospital and pitches in a good sum of money for William Kenson to immediately begin working on a more human-like robotic arm replacement, which William needs no convincing to make since he was already intending that in the first place, and that the arm that Plio has while in the hospital is merely a temporary version of the true replacement arm. However, before William even gets to it, Plio instead chooses to keep his replacement arm as more robotic looking and doesn't wish to truly hide it since he doesn't want to flat out lie to his friends at school, nor does he want to be pitied if any of them find out, since he believes trying to keep the robotic replacement a secret by it's looks would cause such reactions. The Blue Tri Season 3 Atlas's fate as just a toy that Plio owned was put to the test when Plio gained special access to the Global Interface as one of the first people from Earth to gain entry to the special software, but at the same time, he could only keep one device on his left wrist at the same time. Grandis, seeing the problem in this, shipped out a special transfer device to Plio as an "Anonymous Patron" that'll not only allow Plio to keep all of his save data on his Beasts of Power V-Pet, but also directly utilize Atlas as his Global Interface avatar as now the V-Pet and Global Interface connection unit were now completely linked with each other. Chapter 34 and 35: Dragonfire Atlas is among the many Beasts of Power brought into the real world because of Omnicron. However, unlike nearly all of them, this particular Atlas is the exact same one stored in Plio's V-Pet. During the entire two-parter, Plio is finally face to face with his own idol in the real world, as both of them double team Draikox at the end of Part 2, and despite Amphigoliath's presence, both of them, in unison, score the finishing blow on Draikox by launching themselves from Amphigoliath's own cannon directly into Draikox's soul, destroying the tyrannical Eldritch Abomination, but with Atlas having to be separated from Plio yet again when he returns back into the V-Pet where he rightfully belongs. The next day, due to Plio thinking what had happened was just a dream, he starts up his V-Pet on the Global Interface and finds his avatar changed to Kerason, since Atlas himself now lives as part of the Global Interface, and thus he decided to give Plio his "proper" avatar that he always should've had, to which Plio finally agrees. Design Notes The Blue Tri Atlas was not actually intended to be a major showcase of Plio's character growth until the incident of Draikox appearing in the real world becoming a plot due to Omnicron's interference, but at the time Draikox's plot was finalized, it was deemed only fitting that Plio get a chance to meet Atlas in person during this entire ordeal. Beasts of Power Gameplay Atlas evolves from Trident with the following minimal conditions; fed to full at least 3 times a day with 6 hours between each feeding, being allowed to sleep during 6:30 PM and 6:30 AM with no interruptions, successfully trained in all stats at least 10 times each, bathed twice a day within 30 minutes of waking up and going back to sleep, winning 10 battles as it's Child Form, and 20 battles as it's Adult Form. In addition, Atlas can be acquired faster if the Child form is Tamahorn, and the Adult form is Trident, or if more than 10 and 20 battles are won for both stages of it's growth, which drastically reduces the time it takes for it's Adult Form to evolve into Atlas. Additionally, if a player does well enough in battle to earn the "EVO Prizes", one item, called the "Metal Globe", will instantly evolve any Adult Form Beast into Atlas and have a longer lifespan depending on how early in it's Adult Form lifespan the item is used. Trivia *Tamadon references both Botamon and Babytchi from Digimon and Tamagotchi respectively, due to all three being black colored blobs with faces. Tamasaur references Koromon, but is more cat-like in design. Tamahorn actually resembles incredibly outdated reconstructions of Iguanadon which depicted it as a heavily built, Rhinoceros-like lizard. Evolving into Trident, it is a spoof of Greymon, although design wise it resembles Triceramon. It also has a pattern on it's belly referencing the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger's outfit colors on their chests. As Atlas, he's a spoof of MetalGreymon, but unlike the MetalGreymon from the original V-Pet, he does not change into a dark themed version of his former self, and remains a good hearted evolution along the lines of the MetalGreymon variant first seen in the anime, but is depicted with a giant fist based arm with movable fingers and angel wings on his back. *The toy that Plio has is actually a version of the V-Pets which features branching evolution lines from a singular baby and child form, two possible teen forms, seven possible adult forms, and three possible mature forms. This is a reference to the original Digimon Virtual Pets, which functioned the exact same way in this regard; one fresh, one in-training, two rookies, seven champions, and three ultimates in regards to possible Digimon evolution lines. Plio manages to keep constantly getting up to Trident despite this, as while he has managed to get into a different branch, he never liked doing so, and thus stuck to a method he learned in which he could always manage to get Trident, and for most of his life, is blissfully unaware of the fact there's a secret mature stage that enhances the beast's growth even further, and amplifies their powers to much higher levels. In the single player matches he uses to train Trident's battle abilities, he's only ever seen The Ape King as a mature form opponent, and he's always assumed The Ape King was an adult form due to never seeing his evolution line before, and the fact every other character on the show throughout Season 1 only went up to Adult Form, and given that The Ape King's line was never shown, he simply assumed The Ape King to be an extremely powerful Adult form, and doesn't actually believe The Ape King is obtainable in his specific V-Pet. Anybody who does the research on the original incarnation of Digimon V-Pets will know that the 7th possible Adult Form is a pathetically weak, ugly creature, that evolves into the most powerful obtainable creature if properly trained and cared for. This particular creature in Plio's V-Pet evolves into The Ape King, which in outside of the single player mode, is called "Prometheus", sticking to the same Greek Titan naming motif of that Atlas has. The third mature form, however, is a Dragon called Draikox, although that wasn't the original name of it apparently, and that the TV show the creatures are used for heavily retconned Draikox into the force of destruction he is known for now, all due to a glitch that was present regarding all of Draikox's moves in the V-Pet being instant kills. *Atlas's route in the evolution branch is considered the "best possible" route in regards to how well the Beast is cared for when it evolves; it is trained heavily but without overdoing it, it is fed and cared for properly, cleaned at least twice a day, allowed to sleep during the night with no interruptions, and when acquiring Atlas itself, participated and won 10 battles as Tamahorn, and then 20 battles as Trident, with even more battles won as both Child and Adult stages increasing the chances of reducing the time it takes for evolving Trident into Atlas. *Atlas's skill roster is strikingly similar to KeraMaster's own abilities; the only difference is Atlas's Trident Impale (Low base power and hits thrice) and KeraMaster's Blue Tri Charge (Extreme to Fatal damage to any target not resistant to Thunder). Gallery V-Pet Atlas Line.png|Sprite sheet of Atlas's evolution line. V-Pet DynaEgg.png|Egg Form, DynaEgg. V-Pet Tamadon.png|Baby Form, Tamadon. V-Pet Tamasaur.png|Child Form, Tamasaur. V-Pet Tamahorn.png|Teen Form, Tamahorn. V-Pet Trident.png|Adult Form, Trident. V-Pet Atlas.png|Mature Form, Atlas. Plio Kenson (3 years old).png|Plio Kenson as a 3 year old with the V-Pet toy on his left wrist. Plio Kenson.png|Even in the present, Plio still has Atlas's V-Pet toy on his left wrist. V-Pet Atlas Line Hi Res.png|Atlas's complete line side by side with their respective sprites next to them. Atlas Roar Sprite Animation.gif|Atlas roaring. Atlas Walk Sprite Animation.gif|Atlas walking. Trident Sprite 1.gif|Trident is happy. Trident Sprite 2.gif|Trident roaring. Trident Sprite 3.gif|Trident walking. Evolution Branches.png|Click for full reference details. Atlas Hosoda Lines.png|Atlas as Plio Kenson's online avatar used to spy on Omnicron during Season 3's primary arc. Category:Fictional Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brave Heroes Category:Disabled Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Robots Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Internet Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Famous Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Creatures Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Pets Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Character Guides Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Animal Lovers Category:Child Lovers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Aliens Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Kids